Enemigo
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Prusia no podía ser remplazado... no ahora./ Sí, era aquél estúpido señorito con su estúpida descencia y su estúpida cara de niña que cautivaba a Francia. Estaba ahí, con el entrecejo fruncido y su sencillo pijama puesto que no iba acorde con la recidencia./ Yaoi ligero. PrussAus. Histórico.


_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Referencia de Historia -según wikipedia-senpai-. Yaoi. OoC sin intención(?)

* * *

**Enemigo.**

Salió de la junta con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro, burlándose de todos, riendo de la vida; pero por dentro estaba destrozado. Ciertamente estaba orgulloso de su pequeño West, pero al Alemania salir a la luz... Prussia dejaba de existir... ya no era importante...

Por esa razón ahora estaba como occiso, en un estado etílico penoso, discutiendo con todos en aquél bar que más era una pocilga de mala muerte, tratando de ahogar sus penas en litros de cerveza. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba ahí o cuántos embaces de cristal habían tocado sus labios. Llegó al punto en el que su risa se mezclaba con su llanto y viceversa.

—Ya vamos a cerrar. Vaya a su casa, y deje de tomar —dijo el estúpido cantinero mientras conducía al prusiano a la salida.

—Kesesese~ ¡Tú, pequeño gañán, te atreves a ordenar al asombroso yo...! ¡Prusia...! —se levantó del pequeño banco en la barra y tomó de las solapas al viejo dueño del bar— Yo... yo soy asombroso... —un nudo se agolpó en su garganta— Yo... ¿ya no existo? —susurró.

—¡Ah, hombre! Estas ebrio, fuera de aquí —el tipo se soltó del débil agarre y arrastró al albino fuera de su local, dejándolo tambaleante en la acera.

—¡Cómo te atreves, yo soy asombroso! —el hombre caminó cayéndose por las banquetas y trastabillante por las alucinaciones del alcohol— Yo soy, el mejor... el asombroso yo... yo... soy...

La oscuridad de la noche abrigaba su pena, que en la penumbra nadie notaba. El uniforme militar había perdido su pulcra imagen y la elegancia, y ahora solo parecía un borracho sudoroso más. Jodido mundo que no entendía que el asombroso Prusia no podía ser remplazado... no ahora. No podía ingerir ni una gota más de alcohol o caería en un coma etílico, pero quería desahogar sus penas. No podía contarle sus pesares al pequeño Alemania -que de pequeño no tenía nada-, que bastantes problemas ya le venían encima con todos los asuntos de estado y guerra. Y en realidad nunca fue una hombre de amistades, las pocas con las que contaba -España y Francia- vivían muy lejos como para ir en ese estado a buscarlos...

Sin saber cómo, sus pies lo llevaron a cierta casa a unas cuadras más lejos que la suya. Y no era como cualquier hogar, no, era de esas casas finas por donde uno las viera, demostrando el cuidado en cada detalle desde la fachada, una casa tan elegante que pertenecía a un tacaño.

—¡Señorito! —gritó entre risas mientras aporreaba la puerta— ¡Ábreme! —los perros comenzaron a ladrar y las luces de casas continuas se encendía— ¡Abre! —estuvo así unos minutos, pateando y golpeando, hasta que la ostentosa puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una de las personas más odiadas por el albino.

Sí, era aquél estúpido señorito con su estúpida decencia y su estúpida cara de niña que cautivaba a Francia. Estaba ahí, con el entrecejo fruncido y su sencillo pijama puesto que no iba acorde con la residencia.

—Hn —relajó las facciones de su cara—. Es usted. Buenas noches, Prusia —de las cosas que más odiaba de Austria era lo amargado que era, siempre creyéndose superior, estúpido aristócrata narcicista—. Será mejor que se vaya a casa, adiós.

El austriaco con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta fue detenido por la mano pálida de Prusia, quien sin decir palabra ingresó a la residencia, ignorando los reclamos del castaño que perdiendo la compostura -solo un poco- gritaba que saliera de su hogar. Pero era tarde para correrlo, él ya estaba más adentro de lo que al castaño le gustaría.

—Prusia, váyase, por favor —la furia de Austria se notaba en sus orejas que ya estaban rojas por ser brutalmente ignorado—. No se da cuenta la falta de respeto y educación que demuestra... ¡Ah, qué digo! Usted no tiene ni la más mínima pizca de vergüenza y... ¡Qué rayos hace! —el aristócrata siguió a su no invitado que en estado automático había empezado a buscar por todas las puertas hasta hallar la cocina, y no bastante fue eso que comenzó a hurgar en los estantes y alacenas—. Suficiente, esto es allanamiento. Si no quiere que una nueva guerra estalle será mejor...

—Si una nueva guerra estalla yo ganaré otra vez —escupió con tono de ebrio, mientras en una de las más recónditas repisas de toda esa cocina por fin encontró una botella de vino, uno muy corriente, a decir verdad. Pero cualquier cosa servía en ese caso—. Creo que eso es lo que más extrañaré... —se dio media vuelta y destapó la botella, se la empina en un torpe movimiento. Era más bien jugo. Estúpidos señoritos que no sabían disfrutar de un buen tarro de cerveza.

—¿Extrañará? —el castaño se dio el lujo de olvidar su disgusto, y la furia se le aplacó solo un poco cuando notó que los ojos rojos de ese hombre se cristalizaban. Pero bien podría ser solo imaginación suya, pues al correr ha abrir la puerta ni siquiera los lentes se puso— Prusia, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? —se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta.

—El asombroso yo... —bebió de la botella y se limpió un poco de líquido que escapó por sus labios. Caminó unos pasos hacia el austriaco, el eco que provocaban sus botas al caminar se escuchaban en aquél sepulcral silencio, Austria tragó grueso. No era normal que ese irrespetuoso hombre fuera tan serio, el albino quedó tan cerca que incluso el castaño sin lentes podía distinguir a la perfección su figura— Yo... ya no existo —susurró.

Ahora se daba cuenta que no era su imaginación la que dibujaba lágrimas amargas en los ojos color zafiro. El prusiano soltó su peculiar risa mientras bebía una vez más de la botella, se encaminó a la sala sin esperar reacción alguna del aristócrata. Austria, aún confundido, siguió ahora a la sala a su fastidioso invitado. Lo encontró sentado en la suabe alfombra de su sala, bebiendo frente a la chimenea.

Prusia era el tipo de personas que ocultan su soledad en un gran ego. ¿Pero qué lleva a alguien como él estar solo? No era como Rusia, que imponía su voluntad. A algunos -no ha él- llegaba a agradarles, para ejemplo su bola de vagos que llamaba «amigos»; y de hecho, el albino tenía un hermano que lo respetaba y admiraba. Entonces, por qué si tenía el cariño necesario sus ojos carmín siempre estaban vacíos.

—¿A qué se refiere con que... ya no... hum..., con que ya no existe? —la sola idea creó un hueco en el aristócrata corazón. Prusia había sido su vecino por tanto tiempo que imaginar su vida sin él en todas esas reuniones, guerras, alianzas; la idea era abrumadora.

—Kesesese~ —su risa era triste y hueca, pero el castaño no dijo nada—. Mi querido West ya creció. Hmp —bebió y rió amargamente—, si supiera lo difícil que es... existir. Pero —recompuso su actitud al notar su cambio—, nunca será como yo, p-porque el asombroso yo jamás será igualado ¡Porque soy el mejor! Kesesese...

—Así que, ahora solo hay Alemania, no más Prusia ¿eh? —El castaño tomó asiento en el sofá a espaldas del alcohólico albino que aún bebía en la alfombra, con los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza echada atrás.

—Esos traidores... desde hacía tiempo mi gente se mudó a otros lugares. El estúpido de Polonia aprovechó la situación. Si tuviera enfrente al marica ese... —masculló entre dientes— y la participación de West en la IIGM* acabó por enterrarme. Me quitaron todo y lo que resta ya está a cargo de mi _bruder_.

—Hoy no fui a la junta. Hungría me dijo que... —se interrumpió—, lo siento. No sabía.

—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba que ahora le perteneces a esa machorra. Pensé que era al revés —escupió con molestia—. Soy demasiado asombroso, no necesito juntarme con nadie ni ser tan estirado como tú para divertirme... ¡ahora soy libre para hacer lo que quiera!

Austria miró de soslayo el perfil del prusiano. Siempre lo consideró alguien desobligado que no merecía estar al frente de una nación tan importante. Y aunque le odiara. Admitía que fue un buen líder; ganó grandes batallas, se hizo de las más grandes potencias, ocupó gran territorio, fue capaz de enfrentar a Rusia, y crió a una nueva y poderosa nación: Alemania. Merecía algo de crédito.

Se imaginó un momento el hecho de dejar de ser lo que toda su vida había sido y que alguien más ocupara su lugar. Dejar de ser la única razón de vivir y pasar a ser nada, un recuerdo, un párrafo en algún libro de Historia... ser olvidado. Caería en demencia... o en su caso el alcohol. Austria suspiró.

—Puede quedarse si lo desea. Solo no toque nada. —Se levantó del sofá y caminó escaleras arriba. Pasó una última vez al baño y se adentró en su cuarto. Se metió entre las colchas aún tibias donde antes dormitaba y cerró un momento los ojos, quedando dormido de a poco.

Calma.

¿Calma? Eso era imposible si Prusia dormía en su casa. Se levantó alterado de entre las cobijas y al encender una lámpara de taburete encontró a su lado a un albino abrazando una botella.

—¡Pru-Prusia! Salga de aquí ahora.

—¿Dónde está la loca esa? —ignoró la orden y siguió mirando el techo alto de la habitación. Decorado con pinturas rebuscadas.

—¿Loca es? ¡Le recuerdo que Hungría es mi esposa y...! —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de victoria en los labios pálidos. Había llamado loca a Hungría inconscientemente—. Por respeto, cada uno duerme en su casa.

—¿Respeto a qué, señorito? Kesese~ tal parece que dijeras que nunca han tenido sexo. Kesesesese —quitó la botella de sus manos al notar que estaba vacía. Y aún mareado notó el silencio que guardó el castaño. Giró un poco la mirada y encontró el rojo rostro de Austria perdido en algún lugar. Era una señal roja que se veía a muchos metros—. ¿Que no? ¡Kesesesese! Bueno, se espera de alguien no tan asombroso como tú ¿Ni siquiera has tenido nada con el idiota de los quesos?

—¡Que vulgar! ¡Le recuerdo que fue un matrimonio arreglado!... yo... ¡Es respeto y educación, algo que usted no conoce! ¡salga de mi casa, ahora!

—Lo diré en tu idioma, estirado. —Se aclaró la garganta y actuó.— Permite recostarme a tu lado, enemigo. —Miró los ojos del aristócrata, se le notaba confundido.— ¡Kesesesese! Solo cállate. Sé que es raro pero bebí de más y tus graznidos no ayudan en nada.

—¿Por qué ha venido a decir todo esto a mi? —se recostó, ya harto de discutir con alguien tan necio como el albino.

—¿Has oido «manten a tus amigos cerca, pero aún más cerca al enemigo»? Bien, seguiré la filosofía —soltó una carcajada burlona—. Debes estar disfrutando el verme así de derrumbado, ¿no?, idiota.

—Bastante —por dentro sabía que Prusia mentía, y el hecho de que le tuviera confianza..., causaba un no sé qué en él que lo hizo sonreír.

—Señorito —llamó el prusiano y Austria volteó el rostro. Ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar cuando los fríos labios pálidos del albino se estrellaron en su piel trigueña. Su rostro ardió como nunca y se quedó de hielo—. ¡Kesesese! ¡De verdad nunca habías besado! —los ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas de risa.

—¡Idiota! ¡Es un insolente en todo el sentido de la palabra! ¡Qué falta tan grande de respeto es esta! ¡Invadió mi espacio personal sin mi consentimiento y se mofa de sus acciones! ¡Que nefasto!... que... ¡Que descarado! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

—¡Cállate de una vez! O te robaré más de un beso —cerró los ojos y se removió entre las muchas colchas—. Mañana todo volverá a ser igual.

—¿Por siempre enemigos? ¿Aunque ya no exista?

—Si no puedo darte una paliza en un campo de batalla, viviré atormentando tu existencia hasta que mueras.

—Hmp, un enemigo eterno. Lo que menos necesitaba de alguien como usted. —se recostó y cerró los ojos.

—Enemigos.

* * *

_/*Segunda Guerra Mundial*/_

_FIN._

* * *

Bien, creo que ha quedado... hum... no sé. Espero les guste. Lo encontré empolvado en algún lugar de mis archivos; lo pulí y aquí el resultado. Gracias por su tiempo.

¿Reviews?

_M'L~_


End file.
